


Summer lovin'

by niquess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Infidelity, Jealous Derek, Multi, Past Relationships, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Sterek endgame, The Alpha Pack, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niquess/pseuds/niquess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer holiday left stiles feeling relaxed and refreshed. Now a shitstorms heading his way - The alpha pack, two of whom he slept with, a jealous Derek and relationship advice needed by EVERYONE. Crap. Stiles doesnt know how he's going to fix this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So the way this works is I write and you guys comment with any ideas you have/ things you want to happen!  
> Remember to kudos and comment!

The fucked up thing about Beacon Hills was this its sense of balance was screwed. After going through a shit load of pain and trouble, the residence of beacon hills were gifted with a few weeks of peace and happiness. Then, predictably, it screwed up. The summer had been amazing for stiles, even if he hadn’t been spending as much time with the pack as he wanted. But nonetheless, he got up to some amazing shit. now? It was just shit.

“An Alpha pack?” Stiles gaped, him and the rest of the pack – his dad, Chris, peter, Derek, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Erica and boyd – stared at the straight faced, emotionless Deaton in horror.

“yes” he confirmed.

“As in a pack full on alphas” Lydia stated. Deaton nodded.

“just angry powerful alphas?” Scott asked, terrified. Deaton nodded again.

“well that’s just-“ Allison began, but soon stopped as she didn’t have the words. Luckily, stiles did.

“its shit. its crap. Terrifying. Stupid. Completely screwed up” Stiles listed, counting his fingers. He then yelped as his dad slapped him over the head. He turned to look at his dad, mouth open in shock. The sheriff didn’t reply, but instead raised an eyebrow.

“what? Im right” stiles questioned, arms raised.

“sadly to say, Stiles is” Peter drawled, the syrupy voice causing Stiles to shiver.

“anyway, back on track” Chris commanded. “What do they want?” he asked Deaton.

Deaton sighed. “well, as far as I can tell from their previous actions, they want the Alpha”

“Derek? For what?” Erica asked, her eyes flashing golden as she growled protectively in response to Derek’s evident threat.

“He wants Derek to join his pack”

“he?” Stiles asked, just as Scott asked “why? He has a pack”

“He, as in Deucalion” he looked to Derek and Peter whose eyebrows had raised. “yes, you recognise him. He wants to increase his pack size. To do so, he gets alphas to join. But first, they must kill thir pack”

“no way” “shit” “fuck” “Derek wouldn’t” “crap” a multitude of voices all cursed in unison. Derek growled loudly, eyes flashing red at hearing that.

“How would they make me do that?” he asked.

“First, they would attempt to entice you. Then, if you refuse, they would kill your pack members and force you to join them”

“we need to prepare” Chris commanded. The sheriff and deaton nodded in unison.

“tomorrow. Meet at the loft 7pm” Derek growled.

“we should start training” peter added.

“I think you, Chris, should work with the humans” his dad said, Christopher nodding and looking at Lydia and Stiles.

“Fine” Derek said. “tomorrow, we schedule training routines and set patrols of Beacon hills”

Together, the pack left the vets, all of them immersed in their dark thoughts of a new threat to Beacon hills.

-

Stiles woke up blearily, eyes fuzzy. He glanced lazily at his phone for a moment, then looked away. Then looked back. “oh crap!” he yelped. “crap crap. Im lateeeee!” he murmured as he quickly got up. Stumbling out of bed, he ran into the shower and washed as soon as possible.

Then he pulled on a red jumper laying at the end of the bed and squeezed into the black jeans he wore last night. Lacing up his trainers, he slung his bag over his back and ran downstairs. Grabbing a bar of chocolate from the side, he quickly opened the door and ran – and fell.

Looking back and glaring at the offending figure, then widened his eyes at the sight of the red box. Sitting up and rubbing his knees, he slowly walked towards the box. Lifting it up, stiles looked at the red box in more detail. Attached to it was a note.

**To Red.**

**We miss you.**

**E &A**

Stiles smirked at the note. Ethan and Aiden. Ah. They were nice. The pack seemed to be under the expression that Stiles was still an innocent little virgin. And that he was still in love with the wonderful Lydia Martin – which was wrong, Stiles had no interest in the opposite sex. During the holidays, Stiles had gone to Seattle to enter a summer school for Folklore and History – due to his interest in mythical creatures, which could help the pack.

Whilst there, Stiles had met twins – Ethan and Aiden. Stiles couldn’t resist smiling at the thought of them. First, Stiles had just gotten to know them, and had found that they were funny and had a lot in common with him. Then, stiles had gotten drunk during a party. He kissed Ethan, and was then kissed by Aiden. That night, needless to say, Stiles had a bit of fun with the twins. They seemed in sync, knowing when to kiss Stiles and when to touch. Stiles had fallen into ecstasy, unable to comprehend anything other than the immense pleasure he felt.

The three weeks Stiles had stayed there had been filled with work and pleasure. Pleasure more than work. To the twins, Stiles had given his virginity. In return, he had gained pleasure and experience. But most importantly, Stiles had learnt that the twins were werewolves. Alpha werewolves. This didn’t deter Stiles, infact he learnt that he had a serious Alpha werewolf kink.

Awoken from his lustful haze, Stiles opened the box. Inside the box was a necklace with the eternity symbol. Inside was another note.

**We cant stop thinking about you.**

Stiles blushed from the note. Oh crap! He was late. He quickly placed the box in the front cupboard of the house and jumped inside his trust jeep, driving to the highschool as fast as possible.

It turned out he wasn’t fast enough.

-

Entering his economics class, he was greeted by Coach.

“Bilinski, you’re late!” he shouted.

“Sorry sir” he panted, quickly finding his seat. Nodding to the rest of the pack, he opened his bag to find his book – that wasn’t there.

“oh shit” he murmured.

“I heard that!”

“oh crap”

“just shut up Bilinski and I wont give you detention!”

“thankyou sir!” he shouted out, then began to copy the work off the board.

-

At Lunch, the pack was gathered together. However no one seemed entirely cheerful or happy. Isaac in particular looked upset. Stiles made sure to sit next to him and nudged Isaac.

“hey, you ok?” he asked concerned. Isaac nodded. Stiles reminded himself to talk to Isaac alone when they made their way to Derek’s.

“so everyone ready for tonight?” Scott asked the pack. They all nodded, glancing around to make sure no one was listening in on their conversation.

“yeah sure” Lydia drawled sarcastically

“Hey, lets just work together and make sure nothing bad happens” Scott pleaded with everyone.

Boyd nodded. “We don’t want anyone to die”

Allison shook her head. “no. dad will make sure we all train together, just stick together like he said”

Stiles nodded in agreement. “so if we’re to be there by 7, whose going with who?”

“well theres training” Scott interjected

“that finishes half five” stiles added.

“so we can wait for you guys to finish, then split up and go together” Allison confirmed.

“yeah that sounds good” Lydia commented. “I have enough time to do homework then”. The bell rung loudly, causing the students within the lunch hall to stand up and make their way to their last lesson. As stiles lifted up his back, he added one more thing.

“okay its sorted. Meet at the pitch at half five and we can go. By the way, I call dibs on Isaac!” he called on, winking at Isaac as he rushed off to class.

-

Stiles panted, hands over his head as he tried to regulate his breathing. Taking shallow breaths, he grinned as the three girls – Lydia, Erica and Allison- walked over to them, looking as regal as ever. Stiles wolf whistled – how ironic- at the girls. “ladies, looking good!” he called out, causing the girls to laugh and smirk cheekily.

 

“alright, lets move out!” Stiles commanded. Wrapping an arm around Isaacs shoulders, he lasciviously slurred “lets go honey” to Isaac who blushed shyly.

As they entered his jeep, Stiles began to drive towards Derek’s.

“so, spill” he said, whilst looking out of the window shield.

“what?” Isaac asked confused.

“you do a good job hiding it you know” Stiles commented. “but I can tell the difference. I know youre not the same. Youre different, even more quiet than usual”

Isaac eyes widened, he looked at Stiles for a few moments, unwilling to speak.

“you can trust me” Stiles added.

“i-“ Isaac stammered. “I’m scared. I know Derek will protect us, but I don’t want people to get hurt. I don’t want to lose my friends”

“its okay” Stiles comforted, leaning out a hand to Isaac, gently placing his hand around Isaac’s neck.

“it isn’t” Isaac whined sadly.

“we’ll protect eachother. That’s what family does”

“I trust you” Isaac admitted. Stiles smiled and hugged Isaac gently before pulling back and focusing on the road.

-

When they reached Derek’s loft, they were surprised to find food waiting for them. Several boxes of pizza stood at the table, surrounded by Peter, Derek, Chris and his dad. Stiles hugged his dad before nodded at the rest. When his eyes landed on Derek, he struggled to hold back a moan. Derek was sin incarnated. He was wearing dark black jeans that clung to his ass, the two buns delectable. He was wearing a grey tank top which only accentuated his muscles and the six pack he wore.

As they all sat down, they began to eat before getting down to the serious stuff.

“so the pack” – or not.


	2. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment!!

_Previously:_

_The fucked up thing about Beacon Hills was this its sense of balance was screwed. After going through a shit load of pain and trouble, the residence of beacon hills were gifted with a few weeks of peace and happiness. Then, predictably, it screwed up. The summer had been amazing for stiles, even if he hadn’t been spending as much time with the pack as he wanted. But nonetheless, he got up to some amazing shit. now? It was just shit._

**_To Red._ **

**_We miss you._ **

**_E &A_ **

_Stiles smirked at the note. Ethan and Aiden._

_“He, as in Deucalion” he looked to Derek and Peter whose eyebrows had raised. “yes, you recognise him. He wants to increase his pack size. To do so, he gets alphas to join. But first, they must kill thir pack”_

 

 

“Do we have any leads on who they might be?” Chris asked everyone.

“no” the sheriff sounded stressed. “theres been a few murders and break-ins but nothing out of the normal” he let out a depreciating laugh. “only in Beacon hills could you say that loads of deaths is normal”

Everyone looked disgruntled for a moment, then focused on the most important issue at hand.

“any sign of new werewolves in the area?” Scott asked.

Derek shook his head looking extremely frustrated at the fact he was unable to find anything interesting. Stiles bit his lip to hide an sigh of appreciation. God. He looked good. Even when we was brooding. Stiles wanting to run his mouth along his stubble, kiss Dereks lips. Have derek bite down on his neck, place his hands roughly on- Stiles blinked. He was definitely kinky. Then he smirked again. He was _really_ kinky.

“Whats so interesting?” Peters voice drawled from behind him, causing Stiles to shudder and jump up slightly. He frowned at Peter.

“nothing”

“lies” he stated smugly. A quick look at Scott confirmed that the wolves could tell he was lying.

“make yourself useful. Did you find anything?” Stiles questioned peter.

“I did” he said, causing everyone to sit up in interest. “I found the scent of two wolves around here. Brief though” his eyes slid to Stiles’ and stiles groaned. “interestingly, they led to once place… yours Stiles”

Everyone looked at Stiles in horror, eyes flashing in care for Stiles.

Stiles laughed nervously. ”guys listen. Its not a big deal”

“what did they say? Did they hurt you?” Scott demanded.

“no” Stiles replied.

“Stiles” his dad commanded. “Tell me what you know”

“okay fine. I was visited by two wolves. I didn’t see them BUT they’re not here to hurt me. I know them” he revealed. A glance at scott showed that his heart rate had remained steady.

“How do you know them?” Peter asked slyly.

Stiles blushed slightly. “I met them when I went to Seattle for those weeks”

“did you know they were werewolves?” Erica asked Stiles.

“no, not at first. Only when-“ Stiles abruptly cut himself off, blushing furiously. The thought of thw boys had him feeling slightly horny. Then he froze, looking up in horror. A glance at the wolves revealed they could smell his lust.

“until what?” Lydia asked, smirking.

“I don’t need to reveal my private life” Stiles held his head high for two seconds until his dad growled, scarily like a wolf.

“fine fine. I met the guys, I liked that. We had fun – fun as in lots and lots of sex. Today they left me a necklace I wanted to buy with a note saying they missed me” he rushed out rapidly, then looked warily around the room. Erica and Lydia were smirking widely, whilst Isaac was blushing. Derek, Chris, Melissa and his dads eyes were wide in horror.

“Stiles you’re gay?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded in confirmation.

“so you knowingly, willingly had sex with two wolves” Peter breathed out.

“Alpha wolves” stiles replied instantly, then froze. “oh. Two alphas appearing as the alpha pack does… not good?” he asked.

One look at Derek’s face confirmed all he knew. His eyes flashed red as he began to growl furiously. “stiles. Why didn’t you tell us?”

“tell you what?”

“maybe that you had sex with a werewolf? Two?” Chris asked Stiles.

“It isn’t anyone’s business” Stiles snapped, eyes narrowing in anger. He was beginning to get really pissed off. It wasn’t anyones business who, what, when, why or how stiles fucked.

“but Stiles, if they’re going to hurt you” Melissa began pleadingly, her brown eyes wide and sad. Stiles softened at her.

“they wont, well im sure they wont. I can call them now” he said, fumbling for his phone.

“out loud” Derek commanded.

Stiles sighed in frustration, but did as they asked. Opening his phone, stiles scrolled down his contact list until he found the name Ethan. He placed the phone on the coffee table and placed it on loudspeaker.

“Hello Stiles” Ethan growled out.

“hey Ethan” Stiles replied.

“you get our message baby?”

“yep” stiles grinned. “why didn’t you wait for me to see you?”

“it’s a surprise Stiles”

“well I do like surprises” Stiles quipped.

“I know” another voice – Aidens added.

“hey Aiden” Stiles greeted him.

“hey sexy”

“So you mind telling me why you’re here?”

There was only silence. Stiles looked up at the pack who seemed just as nervous as he felt.

“listen Stiles…you know we care about you. We’ve told you a lot of stuff that- that we’ve been through. Yeah we have sex , but it’s more than that. I want you to know we will protect you” Ethan vowed. The rest of the pack started shifting restlessly, looking more and more anxious.

“from what? What will you protect me from?”

“stiles. Don’t ask questions you don’t want answers from” Aiden pleaded.

“are you part of the alpha pack?” Stiles demanded. “Are you?”

“….”

“tell me”

“yes Stiles. Yes we are. And that’s why you need to know we will protect you, always”

“Aiden, Ethan. Tell me what we’re up against”

“Stiles” they pleaded in unison. “don’t do anything stupid” they begged.

“you know I cant answer that”

“we’ll see you soon” they promised. “we’ll protect you” they vowed.

“Thanks” Stiles answered, feeling so much more worse than before.

“hey stiles” aiden added, sounding sad and curious. “you know that night at the pool?” he continued. “what you said about – about. Well, you know. Did you mean that?”

Stiles cleared the lump in his throat. “yeah, yeah. I did”

“remember that Stiles, please” they asked. Then stiles hung up.

He let out a long sigh, looking up at the pack who were staring at him intensely. He shrugged.

“so well done Stiles, it seems like your sexual prowess can cure alphas” Peter slyly suggested. Stiles blushed.

“we’re screwed” Erica answered.

Stiles moaned in assent.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment with thoughts on how you want the story to go


	3. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles reveals some of the secrets he's hidden from the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, comment, kudos and bookmark!

** Previously: **

_“I did” he said, causing everyone to sit up in interest. “I found the scent of two wolves around here. Brief though” his eyes slid to Stiles’ and stiles groaned. “interestingly, they led to once place… yours Stiles”_

_“okay fine. I was visited by two wolves. I didn’t see them BUT they’re not here to hurt me. I know them” he revealed_

_“fine fine. I met the guys, I liked that. We had fun – fun as in lots and lots of sex. Today they left me a necklace I wanted to buy with a note saying they missed me” he rushed out rapidly, then looked warily around the room. Erica and Lydia were smirking widely, whilst Isaac was blushing. Derek, Chris, Melissa and his dads eyes were wide in horror._

_“are you part of the alpha pack?” Stiles demanded. “Are you?”_

_“….”_

_“tell me”_

_“yes Stiles. Yes we are. And that’s why you need to know we will protect you, always”_

\- After the shocking revelation, everyone was suspicious of the twin’s intents towards Stiles. Surprisingly, the girls looked unconcerned at the discovery that Stiles had sex with two twin alphas who were now sent to kill them and Derek. Lydia’s eyes had narrowed, smirking at Stiles from under her eyelids as she continued to talk to Erica. Erica herself was finding this much more entertaining; she had whistled at Stiles several times, evening going as far to ask him which twin he liked the best.

Although Stiles had tried to persuade them that the twins wouldn’t harm him, he was worried about the anger on the face of his Dad, Scott and surprisingly, Derek. Stiles was unable to look at Derek in the face after his sexual confessions – he wasn’t sure why though? Did he want Derek to think he was an innocent little virgin? Or something else completely?

He honestly didn’t know. What he did know, was that the girls were now following him wherever he went in the loft, asking for details. When stiles attempted to dodge the girls when he left the toilet, Lydia reached out a perfectly manicured hand and wrapped it around his wrist. Smirking at him, she pulled him back into the living room to find a seat where Stiles could indulge the stories.

Currently he was seated on the sofa, surrounded by Allison, Lydia and Erica who were grinning smugly at the shock on his face. Allison’s eyes were wide, wider than Stiles had ever seen her to be. Sitting on Stiles’ left side, she looked up at him looking interestedly.

“so Stiles” Lydia began, running her perfectly manicured nails along his shoulder. “tell us about your holiday.” Stiles was going to lie to them, to tell them that it was nothing big. But the look in Lydia’s eyes convinced him to agree with her, even though he didn’t want to.

“there’s nothing to know really” Stiles began nervously. “I just met the twins, had some fun. That was it” he looked away, his eyes flicking to where the adults – Melissa, Chris, Peter, his dad and Derek – most importantly Derek, was sitting.

“lies” Erica jeered. Stiles sighed. Stupid werewolves and their ability to tell if he was lying. Stiles had to focus on not looking to Derek’s direction. He wasn’t really sure why, but he wanted Derek to feel something. But he also wanted to make it clear that the twins weren’t that important to him. Well not as important as Derek was.

“fine” he sighed, “they weren’t the only people I had fun with. A few other guys as well. And I also got a tattoo” he lowered his voice at the last word, hoping – stupidly- that they wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“what?!” Scott’s voice echoed over the loft. He ran up to Stiles, puppy dog eyes looking widely into Stiles’ own. “stiles?” he asked softer, pleading with Stiles. Stiles was unable to hide his sheepish grin, nodding his head and lifting up his top. When he lifted up his top, he had various reactions from the people in the loft.

“goddamn Stiles” Erica whistled, as Lydia and Allison mock fanned themselves whilst blatantly staring at Stiles chest. They could’ve been staring for one of two reasons. The first – the tribal tattoo Stiles had adorning his left hip up to his chest. The second, and more shocking of the two, was the fact that Stiles had a muscled chest now. That’s right. He was no longer the scrawny boy he was before.

“stiles, you’ve grown” peter murmured sexily from his seat next to Chris. Stiles noticed the glare Chris quickly gave Peter when he commented on Stiles’ new body. Stiles raised an eyebrow. Hm, it seemed like Chris had a crush on Peter. And judging from the quick glance Peter gave to Chris’ chest… he liked him too. Stiles guessed he had to do something about that too. He was a good matchmaker after all.

Stiles’ eyes flickered to Derek’s’. Derek’s eyes were dark, smouldering. His eyes were imprinted firmly on Stiles’ chest. Stiles felt the familiar tingle of lust stirring in his stomach. He took in a deep breath to get rid of the stirring feels. When opened his eyes he found Derek looking directly into his. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. Derek was- a God. An Adonis. Stiles was- he didn’t know how to explain the way he felt right now.

Luckily, or more like unluckily, his dad interrupted. “so stiles” he began, standing up and walking closer towards his one and only son. “so you got a tattoo, without asking me, and engaged in sexual- “his eyes flicker to Melissa as he coughed. Melissa gave him a small smile and he continued. “sexual activities”

Stiles blushed, unable to stop himself from hearing the jeers from the girls. “yep” he murmured low, unable to look his dad in the eyes. “so Stiles, do you have anything else to add?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. At the shy glance towards his dad, his dad raised both eyebrows and narrowed his eyes. Sighing again, Stiles continued. “I have another tattoo” he confessed honestly. The girls jeered even louder, shuffling closer towards Stiles to see what he had.

“show us then” Scott begged Stiles, his eyes looking up pleadingly to Stiles. Stiles shook his head.

“what is it?” the sheriff asked him, kneeling on the ground and looking up at Stiles. Stiles gave a small wry smile and looked away.

“just some words” he murmured.

“ooh what is it? Something sexy?” Erica asked, cheering loudly at her own question. Some of the other werewolves began to laugh finding interest in Stiles’ reluctance to show them the tattoo.

“it says ‘can I have this dance?’” he confessed. His dads frown let up and he smiled a nostalgic, sad smile. Melissa let out a small sigh from her seat, looking to Scott who smiled sadly. Stiles looked into his dad. “I-I wanted something to remember her by, both of you” he shyly said. The sad moment lasted for an intense second, intense enough to feel like ages. Then his dad broke the moment, ruffling his hair and kissing him on the temple.

“alright, I think that’s enough for tonight. We know we need to be on guard, two people at all times. Every Thursday and Tuesday we do training. Keep an eye out for those- those twins” Derek ordered, his voice becoming filled with disdain at the mention of the twins. His eyes flickered to Stiles, who smiled at him for a moment. He nodded back at Stiles, then turned to face everyone else.

“okay, lets decide who’s going where” Stiles added, his hand clapping together and standing up. “Derek, Erica and Boyd will be here. Peter at his house. Scott and Melissa to theirs. Chris and Allison to theirs. I’ll drive Lydia home and Isaac will stay with us” Stile stated certainly, smiling fondly at Isaac who blushed at the mention of his name. Derek looked between Isaac and stiles for a second, brows furrowing before he finally relented and nodded in acceptance.

The nod seemed to be what everyone was waiting for as everyone got up, picking up their things. The pack smiled and hugged each other, saying their goodbyes and picking up their bags. Stiles waved to most of them and quickly went up to Derek as the rest of them left, Isaac and Lydia telling stiles they’d wait in his car for him. As Erica and Boyd went outside with Isaac, stiles were thankful that he was finally alone.

 “hey um- “he began uncertainly, “just wanted to say thanks for not reacting the way you did”  


“it’s nothing” Derek replied gruffly. “what you do and who you do it with isn’t my business.” For some reason siles didn’t like that statement, feeling a pit of annoyance in his stomach.

“well I guess it is” he said uncomfortably. At that, Derek turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“and why is that?” he asked.

“um-well. I suppose it’s because you’re my- well me and you” stiles weren’t sure how to say it. Judging from the darkening expression of Derek’s face, stiles felt like he was pissing him off. He shrugged and Derek looked away.

“well. Is there anything else?” he asked stiles.

“um. Not really. I guess, thanks for looking out for everyone”

“I’m the alpha. That’s what I’m meant to do” he said, then turned to stiles sharply. “do you think I’m not doing that?”

“no no!” stiles exclaimed, raising his hands. “you’re a great alpha” he said sincerely. Derek obviously heard the lack of a skip in the heartbeat as he looked at stiles in surprise.

“you think I am?”

“of course. How many alphas would have allowed their pack to die? And not even that, you just look out for us” he added, smiling a little bit. “you might be a bit quiet and gruff, but we care about you and I hope you care about us to” he finished, sounding a bit hopeful. He felt like he wasn’t really talking about the pack as a collective.

“I do” Derek confirmed. Stiles breath hitched at shock. Derek’s eyes looked deep into his, brows furrowing. He cocked his head to the side, obviously hearing the way stiles heartbeat had increased. Stiles let out an impish smile and gestured to the door, taking a step back.

“um- I think I might go now. Since I told you everything” he murmured uncertainly as he got closer to the door. Waving a hand carelessly behind him, he stretched out his right hand to open the door.

Then Derek’s hand was on his wrist. “wait” he commanded. Stiles looked up to him, mouth gaping open in shock. Derek’s eyes lowered to his mouth. Stiles licked his lips. Derek’s eyes smouldered as a growl was released from his chest. Stiles hmmed high pitched, hand reaching out to touch Derek’s chest. Derek looked down to stiles’ small hand on his chest and took a step closer, till Stiles’ was pressed to his. Stiles head turned up a bit, looking into Derek’s eyes. he opened his mouth to tell Derek that-

“-stiles c’mon we wanna go!” Lydia’s voice was heard from outside the door. Derek blinked and took a step backwards. Then another one. And one more. He coughed slightly. “bye stiles” he nodded, turning and disappearing into the darkness of the kitchen. Stiles was filled with disappointment, feeling sad and cheated out on something.

After dropping Lydia off at her house, it was just Stiles and Isaac left since his dad decided to drop home Melissa and Scott.

“so…” Stiles began, “Scott?” he asked questioningly. Isaac blushed.

“c’mon don’t be shy!” stiles encouraged, slapping Isaac on the back. “you like Scott don’t you?” he asked Isaac who shook his head frantically.

“well…” Isaac said, unable to continue his sentence before blushing. “do you think-?” he cut himself off.

“do I think he likes you?” stiles asked. “yeah I do” he nodded.

“but Allison?” Isaac asked, losing the hopefulness he had and becoming sad.

“Allison was Scott’s first love and always will be. But what they feel for each other, it isn’t the same. They’re trying to make it work, but it won’t. I see the way he looks at you” he murmured, letting out a small smile as Isaac’s eyes lit up.

“really?” he asked siting up straighter, “how?”

“he smiles a lot with you. He’s really protective of you, more so than he is of us. You make him happy” stiles shrugged, laughing when Isaac blushed.

“so, what are you saying?” Isaac asked stiles, quirking an eyebrow towards stiles.

“I’m saying that you and Scott should spend some time alone. Together” stiles advised him, patting Isaac on the shoulder and looking back towards the road.

“so speaking of guys, what about Derek?” Isaac asked him.

“what about him?” stiles asked, suddenly defensive.

“I see the way you two look at another?”

“both of us?”

“yeah, you like each other. You smell- “Isaac cut himself off, covering his mouth and trying to laugh silently, failing completely.

“like what?” stiles asked sharply.

“like sex. Arousal” Isaac laughed out loud. Stiles laughed, shrugging.

“hm I guess so, I definitely feel that when I look at him”

“is it more?” Isaac asked, his voice suddenly soft.

“what do you mean?”

“would you like it to be more?”

Stiles shrugged. “yeah I guess, but he’s not ready for a relationship” stiles confessed, smiling wryly at Isaac whose eyes had widened a bit.

“anyway, enough of this” stiles broke the tension, laughing and turning on the radio. “We’ll get home in a bit and then can go sleep” he smiled, kissing Isaac on the forehead and singing along with the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, comment, kudos and bookmark!


	4. Even more surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, so i really do need to apologise. i took so long to write this. partly because i have some other stuff to do, but another reason because I hit a block. from now on i will update every sunday!!

**Previously:**

_“okay fine. I was visited by two wolves. I didn’t see them BUT they’re not here to hurt me. I know them” he revealed. A glance at Scott showed that his heart rate had remained steady._

_“How do you know them?” Peter asked slyly._

_Stiles blushed slightly. “I met them when I went to Seattle for those weeks”_

_-_

_Then Derek’s hand was on his wrist. “wait” he commanded. Stiles looked up to him, mouth gaping open in shock. Derek’s eyes lowered to his mouth. Stiles licked his lips. Derek’s eyes smouldered as a growl was released from his chest. Stiles hmmed high pitched, hand reaching out to touch Derek’s chest. Derek looked down to stiles’ small hand on his chest and took a step closer, till Stiles’ was pressed to his. Stiles head turned up a bit, looking into Derek’s eyes. he opened his mouth to tell Derek that-_

_-_

_“so, what are you saying?” Isaac asked stiles, quirking an eyebrow towards stiles._

_“I’m saying that you and Scott should spend some time alone. Together” stiles advised him, patting Isaac on the shoulder and looking back towards the road._

_-_

_“would you like it to be more?”_

_Stiles shrugged. “yeah I guess, but he’s not ready for a relationship” stiles confessed, smiling wryly at Isaac whose eyes had widened a bit._

 

 

 

 

The next morning when Stiles awoke, he twisted and turned, yawning widely. Opening his eyes, he peered around the room for Isaac. “Zac? Where you?” he asked, still yawning. When he received no answer he simply shrugged and turned back on his side, pulling the covers over him to go back to sleep. The cool air was not working for him at the moment; he was cold, and he wanted to be warm again. Wanted to be sleepy again.

Thud! “Whahell?” he murmured. “whosat?” he opened his eyes blearily, eyes meeting the darkness of under his covers. the thud sound was heard again. Pulling off the covers and shivering at the intensity of the cold that hit him, he stood on unsteady feet. Yawning again, he stumbled forward. Walking to the window, he looked outside. Eyes widened. It was Ethan and Aiden. Opening his window, he waved at them. Crap, he thought in his head. The cold was reaaaaaaaaly not working for him this morning.

“what are you two doing here?” he whispered harshly, turning back to see if his dad or Isaac had started walking up the stairs yet. He looked down to see the twins side by side, both arms crossed together, muscles bulging.  

“we just wanted to tell you” Ethan said smirking. Stiles rolled his eyes at that infuriating smirk. But he did have to admit, a small part of him really did like the smirk on the twins. What could he say? He had a thing for bad boys.

“well? Tell me what?” stiles asked, gesturing for them to continue with whatever they were hiding. Picking up the jacket thrown carelessly on the desk, he slung it around his back to warm himself up a bit more.

“We’re going to your school” Aiden finally relented, as Ethan smiled wildly. Stiles’ eyes widened.

“no way!” stiles murmured in shock. He wasn’t sure if it was good or not; yeah, being around the twins would be fun. The twins were awesome. However, it would cause some issues with the pack who definitely hated the twins. Especially the twins.

“yep, so we’ll see you later on sweetheart” Ethan promised him, smirking again. Stiles rolled his eyes. looking back to his door, he heard Isaac walking up the stairs. When he turned back, the twins had completely disappeared except for the single red rose they had left on the floor outside of Stiles’ window.

“Stiles” Isaac said reproachfully, eyebrows frowning at the sight of Stiles leaning out of the window to look at the spot where the twins were. Stiles opened his mouth to lie.

“I was-erm, no matter. Isaac, don’t say anything” he begged, eyes wide as he ran to Isaac, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him closer. Isaac laughed, leaning forward to peck Stiles on the cheek.

“I won’t say anything. But only because I know that the rest will find out later on” Isaac vowed, looking at Stiles seriously. Stiles nodded, smiling innocently. Isaac pushed him towards the bathroom, eyes rolling as he headed back downstairs.

-

Once stiles were dressed he ran downstairs, meeting Isaac who was already dressed and waiting for him at the door. Picking up his bag, stiles grabbed a chocolate from the side and jumped in his car. As they drove towards the school, stiles decided to ask Isaac a serious question.

“so, question for a werewolf” he ventured, looking innocently at Isaac. Isaac cocked his head, nodding in assent. Smiling, Stiles turned back to the road.

“can you smell the sex tension between Peter and Chris?”

“what?! No! no! why would you say that?!” Isaac yelped, eyes squinting at the mere thought of Peter and Chris engaging in sexy times together. Stiles smirked, mouth tilting at the thought of uncle creeper and daddy Chris having fun. Stiles wasn’t sure why Isaac said he couldn’t see it. Stiles could.

He saw the way peter would tease Chris, then abruptly stop and glare at the Argent patriarch. It was similar to the way Chris’ eyes would sometimes soften when he looked to Peter, only for him to later frown and make a scathing comment that would hurt Peter in any way he knew how. Hm, but Stiles didn’t have any super senses so he assumed Isaac was telling the truth. Either way, it was interesting to know about.

As they slowly reached the school, stiles turned to Isaac. “hey listen, about this morning, let’s not say anything just yet. Ok?” Isaac’s face was littered with emotions in a single instant; shock, anger, resentment, confusion and then finally – acceptance. He nodded in agreement, smiling at Stiles’ wide smile. Stiles patted him softly on the cheek, smiled at him endearingly and leaned in to kiss Isaac on the cheek.

“okay pup” he murmured comfortingly, unable to hide a smile when Isaac purred lowly in response. Isaac’s face immediately went red, but Stiles’ grin relaxed him and he finally opened the door, yelling for stiles to “stop being a slowcoach and hurt the hell up!”

Stiles laughed mockingly, slamming the door shut and slowly jogging after Isaac. Checking the time on his wrist, he let out a small curse and quickened up his pace. He was already late for class! Running upstairs, he opened the classroom door and panted loudly.

“I’m here! I’m here, it’s okay!!”

-

Scott entered Derek’s loft, shutting the door behind him. Entering the room, he found that several people were already gathered there. The Sheriff, his mum, Derek, peter and Chris. Sitting down on the closest seat, he slung his bag on the floor and looked up to the rest of the participants.

“okay, so let’s talk” he ordered, clapping his hands together.

The sheriff decided to take the lead, coughing loudly and gathering attention from the rest of the occupants.

“so we’re here about the whole Pack thing. More importantly, about Stiles and the whole- “at this he grimaced and coughed again. “-the whole Stiles and the twins, thing” he frowned at it. He did not want to think about his son having a threesome with two twin alphas. He was not comfortable at all. especially as he currently was already dealing with the issue that his son and one alpha – Derek- already had sexual tension strong enough to cut with a knife. Currently he was learning too much about his son’s sexual prowess and desires.

“I think we need more help basically” he continued awkwardly, inwardly begging for someone to take over the conversation and save him from the current emotions he was feeling.

“I have some suggestions” Scott added, smiling at the sheriff who mouthed ‘thankyou’ to him. Scott nodded at him, and then continued.

“I think we should get as much help as needed. Jackson for one. Maybe Danny as well. Anyone we could trust that could help us against the alpha pack at all”

“and stiles?” Derek asked low, eyes sliding towards Scott. Scott shrugged.

“I’m not sure if we could trust stiles. He’s probably going to be a bit more biased at this point. He won’t want to hurt the twins. We might have to” Scott summarised, looking up and receiving nods from the rest of the adults in the room.

“I can call some hunters” Chris added. “I can call about three or four who will help us set up”.

“I’ll try to take some time off, so that I can be here if any of the humans need help” Melissa murmured sympathetically, smiling at the sheriff and Chris in particular.

“okay. I’ve already called in Jackson for help” Scott continued. “he should be here tonight anyway” everyone looked up in shock. “I know I know” he held his hands up. “but from the moment I heard about them, I thought it would be useful to have someone who could – you know, freeze people. His venom could be useful”

“And what about the whole Jackson and Stiles hate each other thing?” Peter drawled, raising an eyebrow at Scott. Scott shrugged.

“this is serious. We need to work together. Jackson owes us” Scott declared seriously.

“okay then. We keep this from stiles at the moment. Try to find out if there’s anyone else from the pack we could learn about” the sheriff ordered, standing up slowly and putting on his jacket. As he did so, Melissa and Scott also stood up.

“okay, I’ll message you guys later on if I find out anything else. I need to go to school now” he told them, waving bye and quickly running out of the room.

-

At the end of the day, Stiles was already yawning. As he slowly made his way downstairs to the gym, he took out his phone and scrolled through his contacts for Aiden’s number. Aiden said they would be in school today, but it was the end of the day and he hadn’t seen them yet.

As he got closer to the gym doors, he heard a deafening roar. Running towards the door, stiles thrust it open and ran inside. Then he came to a halt, slowly skidding. On one side of the locker room, was Derek, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica all roaring loudly. On the other side, was Ethan and Aiden. All of them were partially shifted, eyes flashing or teeth elongated.

Stiles threw up his hands. “hey hey hey!! Woah what’s going on!” he yelled at everyone, turning around spastically in shock.

“hey Stiles” Ethan and Aiden murmured in unison, winking at stiles. Stiles blushed, nodding at them and turned back to his pack. In particular, he looked at Derek who seemed more furious then the rest. His red eyes that were glaring at the twins switched to Stiles. Seeming less angry and more –

“-ooooh. I know why one member of your pack is angry. And it isn’t because he thinks we’re going to hurt you- “Ethan murmured, grinning nastily.

“-infact, I think it’s because he doesn’t want us touching you at all” Aiden finished, leering at Derek. Stiles shook his head minutely, turning back to Derek.

“hey guys, please. No violence please okay? Let’s just be cool. Ethan, Aiden, please” stiles implored to them, eyes wide. The twins nodded, agreeing. But before they left, they both stepped closer to stiles, holding his arm. Aiden nipped at his ear, whilst Ethan placed a small kiss to the side of Stiles’ neck. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, stiles pushed them away and gave them a small smile.

“I suppose I’ll see you soon” he shrugged. The twins winked.

“yes stiles, you definitely will.” Rolling his eyes at their dramatic exit, stiles turned back to the packs who were vibrating from anger. Isaac was the first to break the angry pose, stepping forward and hugging stiles tightly. Stiles kissed him on the forehead, sloppy and wet. Isaac shivered in response, moaning exaggeratedly at the contact from Stiles.

“c’mon!” Derek growled angrily, slamming his hand against the locker room. Stiles looked up in shock, eyes widening.

“we have to go back to the loft!” Derek snarled angrily, looking to Scott for confirmation. Scott nodded, and gestured for Stiles to follow him.

“will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” stiles begged, throwing his hands up in exhaustion. Rolling his eyes when he didn’t receive an answer, he instead picked up his bag that was on the floor and followed after the rest of the alphas.

-

Upon reaching the loft, stiles were completely baffled about what was happening. A quick call to his dad confirmed that his dad, Melissa and Chris were already at the loft. But his dad refused to tell him why everyone was meeting. As stiles reluctantly drove Allison, Lydia and Isaac to the loft, he was frowning in sadness and feeling left out.

As he slowly walked upstairs behind the rest of the packs, he was still wondering why the pack had neglected to tell him why they were meeting. Everyone slowly walked into the loft, and looked back to him hesitantly. Stiles frowned even more. Why were they nervous?

As stiles walked in the loft, he looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he frowned even more. Then the group of teenagers shifted, and stiles felt himself looking at –

“Jackson?! Wassup!” he yelled, running towards Jackson and hugging him. Pulling back to smile, Jackson gripped his head and kissed him roughly. Stiles laughed, holding onto Jackson’s shoulders and kissing him back.

When they finally pulled apart, stiles were panting. “damn Jackson, you look good” he commented, running his hand down Jackson’s chest and feeling his abs. Jackson leaned forward to bite at his lip and spanked his ass. Stiles laughed.

“no better than you Stiles. I swear, you look even better. Slightly tired though” he commented wryly, laughing at an inner joke. Stiles laughed.

“a different type of tired this time though. Last time we were tired for different reasons” he laughed, leaning down to grab Jacksons ass before stepping back completely and turning to the pack.

As he turned, he exclaimed” this is the reason for secretiveness?” he whirled around, coming face to face with everyone else.

Suffice to say, they did not look happy. Lydia, Derek, his dad and Scott in particular were frowning.

Stiles shrugged sheepishly. “oh yeah…I forgot to say. Jackson and I have seen each other recently; we’ve also had sex” he informed them. He was absently aware of peter smacking his head with his hand, laughing slightly.

“lots of sex” Jackson added.

“okay that’s enough jackass”

“I don’t remember you saying that when I just – “

“hey shut up! We’re in company”

“didn’t stop us from- “

“hey!” stiles admonished, still grinning.

“just how many people have you – had sex with stiles?” Derek growled out, consuming stiles’ entire attention. Stiles’ smile slowly slid off his face.

“erm – just three” he murmured. Derek cocked his head to the side, but his lack of anger showed it was the truth.

“well it’s a good thing he only asked how many people you had sex with, or else- “Jackson began, laughing in-between his words. Stiles nudged him and turned back to the group.

“so is this the only thing we’re here for today? Or is there more?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to comment and do all the other stuff aswell. hope you enjoy it!


	5. More lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack are starting to realise that there's a lot of things about Stiles that they dont know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!  
> I'm really sorry for the slow updates. I'm not sure if you read my others fics, but im writing another Teen wolf fic where the alpha pack are good. So it's difficult for me to write both at the same time when I'm in different mindsets. 
> 
> This chapter is specifically for 'Mirror of Love' who wanted another pairing, so I hope you like it!  
> comment and enjoy!  
> sorry again.

**Previously:**

_“Stiles you’re gay?” Scott asked. Stiles nodded in confirmation._

_“so you knowingly, willingly had sex with two wolves” Peter breathed out._

_“Alpha wolves” stiles replied instantly, then froze. “oh. Two alphas appearing as the alpha pack does… not good?” he asked._

_One look at Derek’s face confirmed all he knew. His eyes flashed red as he began to growl furiously. “stiles. Why didn’t you tell us?”_

_“tell you what?”_

_“maybe that you had sex with a werewolf? Two?” Chris asked Stiles._

_“It isn’t anyone’s business” Stiles snapped, eyes narrowing in anger. He was beginning to get really pissed off. It wasn’t anyones business who, what, when, why or how stiles fucked._

_As stiles walked in the loft, he looked around. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he frowned even more. Then the group of teenagers shifted, and stiles felt himself looking at –_

_“Jackson?! Wassup!” he yelled, running towards Jackson and hugging him. Pulling back to smile, Jackson gripped his head and kissed him roughly. Stiles laughed, holding onto Jackson’s shoulders and kissing him back._

_When they finally pulled apart, stiles was panting. “damn Jackson, you look good” he commented, running his hand down Jackson’s chest and feeling his abs. Jackson leaned forward to bite at his lip and spanked his ass. Stiles laughed._

_“so speaking of guys, what about Derek?” Isaac asked him._

_“what about him?” stiles asked, suddenly defensive._

_“I see the way you two look at another?”_

_“both of us?”_

_“yeah, you like each other. You smell- “Isaac cut himself off, covering his mouth and trying to laugh silently, failing completely._

_“like what?” stiles asked sharply._

_“like sex. Arousal” Isaac laughed out loud. Stiles laughed, shrugging._

_“hm I guess so, I definitely feel that when I look at him”_

_“is it more?” Isaac asked, his voice suddenly soft._

_“what do you mean?”_

_“would you like it to be more?”_

_Stiles shrugged. “yeah I guess, but he’s not ready for a relationship” stiles confessed, smiling wryly at Isaac whose eyes had widened a bit._

 

 

 

 

“I cant believe this stiles! You’re hiding so much from us!” scott hissed, gripping onto Stiles’ hand as they talked outside Stiles’ house.

“what are you actually irritated about Scott? That I got laid? That me and Derek have something going on? Or that you were such a shit friend you didn’t notice it?!” Stiles hissed venemently, yanking his arm out of Scott’s grasp and stepping back. Glaring at Scott, he saw scott’s annoyance fade away to be replaced by hurt and shock. His brown eyes widened, his lip pouting as he took a step closer to stiles.

“no- no stiles that’s not it, its just –“ his voice was more noticeably warmer, but he still seemed irritated at Stiles.

“just what scott? I went on holiday and when I came back you didn’t notice anything was different! Didn’t notice I had tattoos, I had sex, I had been working out”  Stiles accused him, waving his arms around him in madness.

“how was a I meant to?” scott asked him, eyes wide. This time though, stiles wasn’t going to be fooled by those puppy dog eyes. shaking his head he laughed bitterly.

“how was you meant to know? By _talking to me_ scott! You haven’t spoken to me in weeks unless its about pack or Allison. When was the last time we chilled together? Just us?” scotts flabbergasted expression and the silence that lingered was enough proof.

“yeah, that’s I thought” stiles summarised, nodding his head as he walked backwards towards his house.

“wait stiles I have something to say!” scott called out from where he was still standing. Stiles turned to him.

“is it about pack?” he asked. The wince scott gave was obvious it was.

“then I don’t want to know” stiles simply replied, slamming the door shut behind him and going upstairs. Making sure his window was shut, stiles pulled his laptop over to his bed and turned it on. He wasn’t going to let any of the pack business bother him tonight. He was sick and tired of them berating him; of them judging him or not believing him. The reaction of the pack tonight was enough.

Sure again, Derek was angry. This time, his anger was directed solely at Jackson who didn’t seem bothered at all.

His dad rubbed his forehead, looking simultaneously shocked and entertained at the prospect of Stiles having several sexual exploits.

Lydia, her reaction was possibly the best. She looked outraged. Head quickly swivelling from Stiles to Jackson, and then from Jackson to Stiles. Her mouth was thinned, her eyes glaring at Stiles. Perhaps she was furious at the idea of Jackson and Stiles getting it on – the two males who were once following her around, had found pleasure in one another – without her. At that, stiles had to think of terrible thoughts to hide the small smile on his face.

Erica, despite all of her bitchiness, was calm with the idea. Instead of berating him, she looked calculatingly at stiles’ body and jacksons body before leering at him. Raising an eyebrow, she simply asked the question of ‘who topped?’ causing both Stiles and Jackson to laugh. However, they neglected to inform her of that. The truth was, that Jackson and Stiles had both bottomed. Jackson more frequently than Stiles. Sure, stiles had liked to bottom, but not all the time. It felt good, but there was a deeper reason behind it – he and Jackson never made love, just sex. Stiles was still holding out hope that the first time he actually made love, would be with derek, as foolish as it had sounded.

Chris had merely quirked an eyebrow at stiles, looking faintly uncomfortable at thinking of stiles – the same ages as his own daughter, having sex and amused at the fact stiles was so sexual.

Boyd had remained reactionless, instead choosing to observe his alpha for his own reactions. Everyone else had laughed, finding it ironic that two people who had once hated eachother, now found eachother attracted and had acted on that lust.

Deciding to turn off his phone, stiles put on a movie – star wars was only the logical choice at the moment. Grabbing the snacks from under his bag, stiles made sure his window was locked and opened the bag of crisps. He was sure to enjoy this, without any irritations from the packs.

When stiles awoke a few hours later, he shook his head to erase the sleepy fog he was stuck in. letting out a long yawn, he stretched his body. Clicking his fingers and tensing his arms and legs to regain his strength, pleasure encompassed his body. Feeling around his bed for his phone for a moment, he peered across the room to see the time. Crap. It was ten already?

Grabbing his phone, he turned it on to see what messages he had. This would be amusing – texts from the girls to talk about sexual details, scott apologising, Lydia shouting at him.

Instead, he saw he had several messages from all of the pack. First, he read Scott’s.

**Stiles, answer. Found out the alpha pack are living above the argents.**

**Stiles! Deucalion asked to meet me in the abandoned mall. Im bringing someone though. Stay alert.**

From Isaac:

**I know youre pissed but answer your phone. We’re going for the pack now.**

From derek:

**Stiles stay safe.**

From Allison:

**Scott wont answer my call! Worried about him. Me and dad going now**

 Stiles jumped out of his bed, quickly lacing up his trainers. The message from Allson was most recently, sent seven minutes ago. Quickly grabbing his baseball bat and wolfsbane powder, stiles ran downstairs grabbing his keys and slamming the door behind him. Jumping in the car, stiles tapped frantically and begun to speed up as fast as possible.

“oh shit shit shit!” he swore. “why did I watch star wars! Stupid. Wait no, that’s not stupid. Not answering my phne is. Oh crap!” he yelled to himself as he swerved in the car, trying to speed u as soon as possible.

Coming up to the mall, stiles decided to run in.

-

Scott hesitantly walked into the building, the cool air and silence putting him on edge. Looking around, he could see no sign of Deucalion or anyone else. He knew Isaac was waiting back, and hoped Deucalion wouldn’t find out Isaac was here. Looking around, he stepped forward.

“Deucalion?”

“Mr McCall. I believe we said to come alone” the alpha replied, standing at the top of the escalators. Cool face adorned with dark sunglasses, walking stick twirling in his hand, he smirked.

“sorry, Isaac was-“ scott begun, then turned to where the sound came. Out of the darkness emerged derek, eyes flashing red and adored in his usual leather jacket. He took a few steps forward, stopping beside scott and glaring at him.

“hey derek, this isn’t needed. We don’t need to fight” he tried to placate the alpha, aware it wa doing nothing but enraging the man further.

“I cant believe you tried to come here alone”

“that was what we agreed” scott told him, looking slightly uncomfrtoable.

“well if you didn’t stick to your agreement, you can sure as hell bet he didn’t” he snarled, pointing towards Dueclaion.

The alpha laughed, shrugging. “what can I say, I don’t trust you” as he fiished his word, the other members of the pack emerged from the darkness, standing beside Deucalion. The several alphas snarled, smirking at Derek and Scott. Isaac came out of the darkness, standing behind his alpha.

Kali leaped first, onto the concrete column, claws stuck into the pillar as she slid down, coming to the same level as Derek, scott and Isaac. She snarled, stepping forward. As she raised her hands, gesutirng for them to come fight her, ennis himself jumped from the escalator downwards.as he landed on the floor, the two twins came into view. Both of them ran side by side and leaped in the air. Then – something weird happen. Their bodies clashed, being covered in a blue light. When the light disappeared, instead of two alphas there was one _gigantic_ alpha. Scott gulped, eyes fluttering as he took an insituctual step backwards. Boyd and cora growled, both of them running into the center behind derek.

Derek begun it, running towards Deucalion, planning to attack him. As he ran, he was stopped by Kali who jumped in the air, spinning as her foot kicked him in the head. Ennis moved forward to aid kali, but was stopped by Boyd who shoved the alpha, roaring and unsheathing his claws. He swiped three times, each one dodged by Ennis except for the last hit Boyd rewarded to his chest.

Isaac ran for the twins, ducking their first swipe but not their second – as their large paw slammed into him, he flew several feet backwards. Scott frowned, but transformed nonetheless, running beside Isaac. He too was thrown into the wall by the twins.

Kali attempted another swipe at derek. He caught her arm, twisting it and swiping his claws along her chest. Spinning around, he slammed his elbow into her face, hearing the familiar **crunch** as he roared aloud. Deucalion himself stood at the top of the escalators, smirking as he watched the fight below him.

Ennis was slammed to the ground by cora, who delivered several blows to his face. Pushing her off him, he stalked towards her and quickly snapped her arm. Roaring out, she sunk her teeth into his arm and ripped out a huge chunk of his flesh, spitting it in his face and pulling out of his grasp.

The twins fought both Isaac and scott at the same time. Despite their efforts, it was not enough as the twins slammed into Isaac, sending him flying once again. Scott stumbled back, trying to escape their path forward. They grabbed him by the throat, roaring aloud to him. As their grip tightened, scott struggled to breathe. Losing air quickly, scott kicked his feet pointlessly. As the darkness begun to embrace him, the twins were distracted by an arrow that flew into their arm.

All wolves looked up to see chris and Allison argent emerge from the darkness, stnaidn gon the top of the platform. Allison shot several arrows which let out several flashes of light, causing all wolves to snarl and cover their face. Scott quickly pulled Isaac up as Derek grabbed cora and boyd, gesutirng for them to follow him. All of them standing in one group, they turned back to back and prepared for a fight.

This was where stiles came in.

“hey guys, sorry im late” he panted breathlessly, skidding to a halt as he took in the sight of two werewolf packs facing off against eachother. All eeys turned to him. He looked at his packs whose eyes had widened, obviously not prepared to see stiles – the weakest one- coming to their protecton.

Turning to the other side, he saw Deucalion watching him with interest. The twins had grins on their face. Jheeze. The combining bodies thing was really creepy. Next to them was the female, who stood barefoot with her claws out as she roared at him. And next to her was-

“ENNIS?” Stiles asked, mouth agape as he looked at the familiar wolf.

“STILES?” the alpha responded, just as shocked to see stiles. Stiles smilled, stepping forward and the alpha grabbed him in a tight hug. Pulling back, the alpha leered at Stiles.

“you look good” he commented, causing stiles to blush in thanks.

“no way stiles! Don’t tell me you had sex with him too!” Isaac called out, eyes wide as he was on the verge of laughing and exploding in anger. Stiles blushed again, simply shrugging.

The female alpha growled, stalking towards stiles in anger. She raised a hand to swipe a claw at him – stiles ducked, and Ennis stood in front of stiles, growling loudly at her. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide as she looked at him.

“ennis?” she hissed.

“kali, leave him alone”

“you cant be seirous! Hes a human! Hes the enermy” she shouted at him. Ennis nodded, but shrugged. Looking back at stiles, he grinned faintly. It reminded stiles of the night they first met.

_Stiles stumbled out of the party, slightly tipsy but not completely drunk. The cool air instantly revived him, making him more alert and awake. He smiled, wakling slowly down the dark road as he sipped his beer._

_It seemed like every night in seattle there were parties! Even better than that, was the fact that everyone was sexual and waiting for sex. Tonight, stiles had met a boy called Jake. He had grasped stiles’ waist, pushing him against the wall and kissed his neck. They had exchanged no words; hadn’t told the other their names or asked how they were, they just kissed. When stiles had finally decided to leave, he had kissed the stranger one last time before exiting the party._

_Now stiles was walking down the quiet road, enjoying the cool breeze. As he walked round the corner, he found that a girl was being shouted at by two other guys. The young gril was pressed against the wall as the two guys stalked forward._

_“hey! Leave her alone!” stiles shouted, running across the road to help the girl. The two guys looked up, both with menacing sneers on their face as they laughed at the sight of skinny stiles coming to the females aid._

_“what do ya want?” the guy asked, pushing the girl further backwards and taking a few steps towards stiles._

_“leave her alone” he commanded, smiling quickly at the girl who had tears running down her face. She nodded and gave a small, sad smile back. Stiles was enraged. Not letting the man talk, he instantly punched the man in the face. Both the man and his friend reacted, leaping on stiles and punching him. As stiles fought back, he shouted for the girl to “go! Run!”_

_Soon enough, stiles a unable to fight against the incoming punches. Wincing, he punched blindly at the heavy weight atop of him. The men grunted as they punched at stiles, weakening his muscles and cuasing harm. Suddenly, te heavy weight on top of him disappeared as a stranger appeared. The man punched both men in the faces, knocking them out straight, and turned to stiles._

_Gently grabbing stiles’ wrist, he yanked stiles up._

_“you okay?” he asked. Stiles opened his mouth to speak, and then winced at the sting of pain, deciding to shut his mouth rather than to exacerbate the pain any further. The man held onto stiles hand and yanked him down the road. Soon stiles found that the pain had nearly disappeared. Either it was adrenaline or it was – “werewolf?” he asked aloud._

_The man turned to him qucly, leaning down to look into his eyes._

_“what did you say?”_

_“are you a werewolf?” stiles asked unflinchingly. The man looked at stiles questioningly, before nodding._

_“ok, that’s good. Familiar territory. My best friend is a werewolf too” he told the mysterious man. The man nodded, choosing not too speak, and continued to pull stiles with him again. Stiles followed the man silently down the alley way until they reached the end of the path. The man opened the side door, pushing stiles inside._

_Stiles entered the warmth immediately; looking around at the small home. Cautiously, stiles moved towards the couch to sit down. The werewolf sat down beside him._

_“whats your name?”_

_“stiles. Yours?”_

_“ennis” he replied, looking up and down Stiles’ body. Stiles blushed under the dark gaze. Soon, he felt the lust in his body building as he took in the sight of the rippling muscles and tattoos on the body. Ennis looked at stiles’ face, eyes penetrating into his own. Running his hand up stiles arm, he pulled him closer. Stiles grinned, darting out a tongue to lick at the mans lips. Ennis grabbed his waist, pulling stiles onto his lap and growling low._

_“oh crap, I so have a kink for werewolves” stiles muttered to himself, as Ennis pulled him down._

Stiles emerged from the memory, aware his lust was permeating the air. He avoided the gazes of the wolves, instead grinning faintly at Ennis.

“I forgot how good you smelt Stiles” he grinned, winking at stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders, but still cautiously avoided eye contact with everyone else.

“well I didn’t forget the way you like to-“ he begun, before the loud snarl of the female beside Ennis erupted from her chest. She took another step in his direction, but Ennis placed an arm on her shoulders, yanking her back.

“well, this didn’t go as I planned. Perhaps you should all leave” Deucalion said from whre he was standing, small frown on his face. He looked at Stiles curiously. Simply staring for a few moments, before smirking.

“what?” stiles asked self-consciously, looking at the others in the room. They didn’t reply, but instead looked between Stiles and the blind alpha.

“you’re extremely interesting Mr. Stilinski. It seems that wolves, many wolves-“ he said pointedly, looking at Ennis, Derek and peter- “have an interest you. I would be interested to learn more about you”

“um. Is that an – are you propositioning me?” stiles blurted out, clapping a hand to his mouth in shock after he realised what he had just said.

“no. well, not yet” the alpha smirked. “let us leave this time. The next time we meet, im sure more blood will be shed” he told them forebodingly, before turning and disappearing from sight. Ennis grinned one last time at Stiles before turning around and leaping up the stairs, following the Alpha’s of Alphas out of sight. The twins stepped closer to stiles, rubbing their hands along his neck before thye too disappeared. The female alpha stood there for a longer time, growling at stiles.

“I don’t know what they find so interesting about you” she snarled at him. Stiles grinned.

“well first, its because I have a dick. Second, because I give amazing blowjobs. Third, because my ass is tight and –“

“shut up!” she growled at him, eyes flashing red before she took a few steps backwards.

“that’s right babe. You just don’t have what they need” stiles taunted her, laughing aloud before sticking his tongue at her. As she eventually disappeard from sight, stiles turned back to the mismatch crew of werewolves and hunters.

He found scott glaring at him. “what now?” stiles asked him, rolling his eyes.

“what now? Just how many people have you slept with? How many of our enemies, have you had sex with?” scott accused him.

“oh please. Don’t talk to me about enemies, since you have literally slept with a hunter who wanted us dead” stiles said sarcastically, before shaking his head and shrugging it off.

“well, you’re not dead – thanks to me. So instead of having a go at me, why don’t we just go?” stiles sighed, walking out of the abandoned mall. Glancing back one time to gesture for the others to follow him, stiles continued to walk into the night. Things were just getting harder for him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Comment pleaseeeee!


	6. Yer a spark Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recap:   
> After a brief fight with the Alpha pack, Stiles arrives to find a familiar face - Ennis. The pack realises Stiles hasnt told them anything.
> 
> Now:  
> Stiles has some discoveries to make

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wassup guys?  
> I did another chapter because Im so happy with the comments!  
> hope you enjoy, remember to comment!

**Previously:**

 

 

_“ENNIS?” Stiles asked, mouth agape as he looked at the familiar wolf._

_“STILES?” the alpha responded, just as shocked to see stiles. Stiles smilled, stepping forward and the alpha grabbed him in a tight hug. Pulling back, the alpha leered at Stiles._

_“you look good” he commented, causing stiles to blush in thanks._

_“no way stiles! Don’t tell me you had sex with him too!” Isaac called out, eyes wide as he was on the verge of laughing and exploding in anger. Stiles blushed again, simply shrugging._

_“I don’t know what they find so interesting about you” she snarled at him. Stiles grinned._

_“well first, its because I have a dick. Second, because I give amazing blowjobs. Third, because my ass is tight and –“_

_“shut up!” she growled at him, eyes flashing red before she took a few steps backwards._

_“what now? Just how many people have you slept with? How many of our enemies, have you had sex with?” scott accused him._

_“oh please. Don’t talk to me about enemies, since you have literally slept with a hunter who wanted us dead” stiles said sarcastically, before shaking his head and shrugging it off._

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles reached his house with his dad and Isaac trailing behind him. Opening the door and storming up to his room, stiles slammed the door shut behind him and sat on his bed. He was sick and tired of Scott’s accusations, especially since he was a hypocrite. Stiles didn’t know that the twins and Ennis were part of the alpha pack – all he knew was that they were interested in him. Interested in _Stiles_ simply for who he was. Not because he could use mountain ash, or because he was good at researching – just because he was STILES.

“Son?” his dad knocked on the door and opened it, his head peeking through. “can I come in?” he asked, pushing the door open. Stiles nodded, gesturing for him to come in. following him was Isaac who smiled faintly at Stiles, before sitting next to him on his bed. His dad took the seat beside the laptop, looking at stiles with a sad expression on his face, but he said nothing. Neither did Isaac, who simply looked between them but stayed quiet.

“what dad?” stiles asked tiredly, unable to stand the awkward silence.

“nothing. I just – I just want you to know I’m here for you” his dad begun.

“me too” Isaac chirped in, smiling at stiles before nodding encouragingly to Stiles dad.

“I know that Scott and the rest are judging you because of – of your sexual partners. And it isn’t fair”

“what?” stiles asked shocked, head looking up instantly at his dad.

“no need to sound so shocked. I’m your dad and I always will be. I’m here for you son. I don’t care who you- well I do, as long as they don’t hurt you” his dad rubbed at his forehead, avoiding eye contact with stiles. He coughed uncomfortably, but then continued. “I’m not judging you because it’s your choice. You can do what you want, it’s up to you. I just want to know why” his dad told him.

Stiles nodded faintly to himself, biting at his lips. Sighing, he nodded again and begun to talk.

“I liked Lydia for so long and I was ignored. She didn’t think I was worthy of even speaking to her” he confessed. His dad’s eyes shone with sympathy. “she only paid attention to me when her life was at risk. And then I liked Derek - I guess I have a type. He only threatened me, shouted, growled – everything except for affection. He knew I liked him, they all did as they can smell the lust. He knew but didn’t do anything, so I assumed he didn’t like me back. But I was just so sick and tired of being hates and underestimated. They ignored me, didn’t want me unless I was of some use. Scott just stopped speaking to me, chose Allison. I’m his, was meant to be his best friend but he just ignored me – and I hated that. And when I went on holiday I met the twins and they liked me dad. They actually _liked_ me for who I was. And I liked it, they were funny and we connected. I don’t want to be with them like that, but they’re my friends. I feel connected to them on some – some unexplainable level.

And Ennis was the same. He can be rough, but he’s really sweet and nice to me. And now everyone’s realised the truth and they just criticise me all the time. I’m tired of it” he confessed sadly.

Both his dad and Isaac wore identical expressions of understanding. “stiles” Isaac breathed out. He launched himself at stiles, hugging him tight. “stiles, I’m always here for you. Always. You don’t need to feel like you don’t belong because you do with us. We’re family. I’m sorry that you feel like that, and I’m sorry that I played a part of it” Isaac told him sadly, grabbing stiles closer to him and kissing him sweetly on the cheek.

“thanks Isaac” stiles don’t him, hugging Isaac back. His dad walked closer to him, sitting down beside him on the bed and kissed stiles on his head – and then Isaac too.

“I’m here for you too, son. I love you and will always support you, no matter what” he told Stiles warmly, kissing him again on the forehead. “alright, I need to get out of here. You boys be good, you staying Isaac?” his dad asked, standing up and putting on his jacket. Isaac nodded, nudging stiles on the shoulder as he sprawled himself on the bed.

“Alright dad, see you later. Love you” stiles told him. His dad grinned, hugging both of them close before shutting the door behind him.

Stiles looked at Isaac. “I don’t suppose you’re going to allow me to change the subject?”

“no stiles. We need to talk, first – about Derek”

“fine, but only if we get to talk about Scott after” he pointedly looked at Isaac.

“fine”

“great”

“so start stiles”

“with what?”

“about how you and Derek like each other”

“okay fine, whatever. I like him – I have for a long time. But he doesn’t show that he likes me, not until he realised that I wasn’t that awkward virgin I used to be” he said bitterly.

“he always liked you. He was probably scared”

“of what? Me?”

“no. every one he’s fallen in love with has died. Kate – a hunter and the murderer of his family. And Paige – she died because of him” Isaac told him.

“I know. But I’m not them, I won’t hurt him and I won’t die that easily” stiles snorted.

“he’s still scared though stiles. But he does like you”

“well not for long” stiles murmured sadly.

“why do you say that?”

“well now he knows I’m not a virgin – Jackson, Ennis, Aiden, Ethan”

“stiles, I don’t think he cares about how many wolves have topped you” stiles laughed aloud.

“they haven’t topped me, well not completely” he confessed. Isaac’s eyes widened, sitting up straighter.

“what? Stiles I thought – well, I thought you were the bottom”

“I am but – don’t laugh” stiles told him seriously.

“I won’t, promise”

“okay. I like the wolves, I feel connected to them. But when I thought about letting them top, it felt wrong. For some reason, I only want Derek to. They topped, but I didn’t want to kiss them when they did it. I didn’t want to have sex with them when it felt romantic. It sounds stupidly romantic, but I can’t help it” stiles blushed.

“so you topped?” Isaac asked.

“well, yeah. Of course they weren’t completely happy so sometimes I bottomed. But it felt wrong doing it” stiles shrugged.

“haven’t you thought about that though?” Isaac asked him.

“what do you mean?” he asked Isaac.

“well, lately you’ve been more sexual. But the only ones you’re even remotely attracted to are wolves. Isn’t that a bit weird to you?”

“Well I – I’ve never thought about that before. But I suppose so. Why do you think that is?”

“well, I don’t know. What changed between the holidays and all the crap beforehand?”

“nothing. Nothing changes. I just decided I wanted to go away to decide on my future. Ad I wanted to have some fun because it was my birthday as well so – wait. You don’t think? - “stiles asked sharply, cutting off his sentence to look at Isaac in the eyes.

“well, it could be. You turned seventeen”

“but isn’t it normally eighteen that you’re regarded as an adult”

“maybe seventeen triggered something”

“something like _what_?” stile asked.

“maybe you’re not entirely human” Isaac suggested. “wasn’t you able to use mountain ash that time? You said you ran out”

“yeah. But being able to use mountain ash isn’t some supernatural thing” stiles frowned.

“maybe we should check anyway” Isaac told him.

“how?”

“Deaton. Ask him if there’s any tests or something. Or maybe your dad”

“my dad?” stiles asked incredulously.

“well a lot of supernatural things are hereditary right? Werewolves, banshees, witches. So maybe your mum or dad have something”

“but dad hasn’t said anything. Wouldn’t he have known?”

“maybe it was your mum then. Do you have anything of hers?”

“well yeah. In the storage mum left some stuff but I – I haven’t been through it” stiles said. After his mum had died he hadn’t wanted to go through her stuff because it would’ve brought up bad memories. He loved his mum immensely, and going through her albums and diaries would’ve made him sadder than before.

“stiles if you – if you don’t want to, I can do it for you” Isaac offered, face compassionate. Stiles swallowed the lump in his throat, nodding in thanks.

“yeah they’re in the attack. Boxes marked Claudia” he told Isaac. Isaac smiled at him before jumping up and heading out of the room.

Stiles sighed, taking out his phone and checking for any notifications. He had several messages – Derek, Scott, Lydia, Ennis and Aiden. He decided to open the messages by order, sighing as he clicked on the first one.

**From:** Derek

**Are you okay? You should’ve told the complete truth. We’re all risking our lives.**

**From:** Scott

**Stiles, we need to sort this out. As soon as we can.**

**From:** Ennis

**Hey stiles. I was surprised to see that you’re part of the Hale pack. You need to be careful, you’ve peaked Duke’s interest. Watch your back and have a were with you all the time. We’ll talk soon.**

**From:** Aiden

**Well well well little one, it seems like you have a werewolf kink. But now Deucalion knows that three of us care about you, he’s going to try and get you. Stay safe.**

Sighing, stiles swore. “I guess I just can’t catch a break at the moment. All I need is the Alphas of Alphas interested in me. Great. Just great”

Deciding to reply back to them, he went through the messages again.

**To:** Scott

**We do need to talk. Come to my house tomorrow morning. Alone.**  

**To:** Derek

**I don’t have to tell you everything about myself. I didn’t know he was part of the alpha pack, now I know.**

**To:** Aiden

**Thanks for the heads up.**

**To:** Ennis

**I’ll see you soon to talk about this. Keep yourself safe.**

Just as stiles had finished sending the message Isaac had returned, carrying a large box full of diaries. Emptying them onto the bed, he shot a smile at stiles before pouncing on the bed himself. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his hoodie, he threw it on the floor and picked up the first diary he saw – a blue one. As he opened it and begun to skim the detail, stiles decided to focus on his work instead.

-

“I found something!” Isaac shouted aloud, thrusting one of the diaries into Stiles face. Holding up a hand to stop Isaac, he took the diary off Isaac and begun to skim read.

**I’m scared for Stiles, especially because of the fact we live in Beacon Hills. It literally calls all supernatural creatures to it. My son – or Stiles as he goes by, will most likely develop my powers. He will be a spark. I’m not sure what type, but it will be dangerous because of the other creatures here. I hope I can protect him. I’ve asked Talia and Deaton to keep an eye on him. I’m hoping that together we can keep him safe.**

“my mum was a spark? A witch?” stiles asked slowly, voice tinged with awe and shock. Looking up, he found that Isaac was also shocked, but grinning too.

“don’t you see? Deaton and Talia. Talia’s dead but Deaton should be able to explain this. We need to go to him” Isaac encouraged, practically vibrating from where he was sitting.

“hey hey, calm down Isaac. If you haven’t noticed, its near enough midnight. we’ll go tomorrow, after Scott gets here”

“Scott?!”

“yeah, he wants to talk”

“oh” Isaac murmured

“speaking of Scott, you promised we’d talk about him”

“yeah” Isaac said quietly.

“so spill” stiles commanded, pulling the covers over himself. Isaac nodded, getting under the covers too. Lying beside stiles he turned to him, smiling shyly.

“when I’m with Scott, it’s easy to forget about the bad. About the way he treats you, or how he has Allison”

“I told you this Isaac” stiles said encouragingly, “it’s not the same. They don’t feel the same way”

“but she’s still there with him, they still spend time with each other. I’m not going to come between them”

“you aren’t! anyway, don’t think of that. Let’s continue”

“okay. Well, we have fun together and sometimes I feel like he likes me. We get close and I really like him and I think he’s going to say it back to me, but he doesn’t. he just backs off and says he needs to go” Isaac confessed sadly. Stiles pulled him close, rubbing a hand through his dark curls.

“that’s because he’s probably denying his own feelings. He doesn’t want to admit it to you. We all know Scott is a bit slow” stiles joked, smiling happily as he saw the sadness on Isaac’s face disappear. Isaac nodded, nuzzling stiles’ neck.

“alright, it’s time to sleep. We have an eventful day tomorrow” stiles told him, patting him on the head before getting out of bed to turn off the switch. Getting back in bed, he patted Isaac one last time before shutting his eyes and trying to sleep.

 

-

“stiles, stiles. Wake up!” opening his eyes blearily, stiles looked up to see Isaac crouching over him, tapping him repeatedly.

“wha-what is it?” stiles asked, yawning loudly and stretching his arms. Letting out a moan at the sensual feeling, he slowly blinked. Sitting up he nodded to Isaac, pulling the sheets off him as he stood. Moaning again – this time in pain – as the blood rushed to his head, he stumbled towards Isaac.

“Scott’s downstairs” Isaac told him, faintly blushing.

“aww” stiles grinned, rubbing Isaac’s hair as he walked down the stairs. Scott was seated in the living room on the sofa, lounging about. He smiled at stiles, and even brighter at Isaac. The wolf in question smiled shyly before heading towards the kitchen. Scott eyed Stiles, and then Isaac – both were still in their boxers and t-shirts. His smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

Stiles went to sit beside Scott, smiling warmly at him.

“hey Scottie, what’s up?” he asked casually.

“you wanted me to come here” he said pointedly. Stiles nodded in agreement.

“yeah, we need to talk about why you’re so angry at me”

“it’s just – I don’t understand stiles” Scott moaned frustrated, “one minute you’re a virgin and the next – well you’re, _you_. Having sex with wolves, getting tattoos and hiding things from me!” he exploded angrily.

“so are you angry I kept secrets?” stiles asked calmly.

“yeah, and I just want to know why!”

“because I don’t feel like I can trust you Scott. You’re not the same person you used to be”

“that’s not true” Scott argued.

“actually it is” Isaac mentioned, standing in the doorway. He looked sheepishly at Scott, blushing.

Scott stared between both of them, eyes wide and flashing. “oh I get it” he snarled bitterly.

“get what?” Stiles asked confused.

“you’re sleeping together aren’t you?! I knew it. You’re such a – such a” Scott yelled. Stiles laughed aloud, bending over. Scott grew only angrier as Isaac stood timidly in the corner.

“this isn’t funny. I hate that you keep secrets!” Scott yelled at him.

“this is what you’re angry about? You think I’m sleeping with Isaac?! You call me a slut and a whore for wolves, only because you think I have the one you want?”

“I don’t want him” Scott denied, wincing as he saw Isaac’s face fall.

“yes you do! You do!” Stiles yelled. “you want Isaac but you’re too scared to say it. You think I’m stealing the person you want. Why don’t you just man up Scott? Grow a pair!” he yelled.

Scott snarled at him, twisting abruptly and stalking towards Isaac who instantly held up his hands. “I only think of stiles as I friend, I promise you that- “he broke off due to Scott, who had grabbed him close and kissed him with everything he had.

Stiles stood there shocked, mouth open. Looking at the sight – Isaac pressed against the wall, arms wrapped around Scott, kissing him enthusiastically. Scott growling, pinning Isaac against the wall with his body as his arms ran up and down Isaac’s body.

“um – well I guess I’ll just – wait outside? Yeah I think – probably better than watching – my brother and” stiles stammered, face scrunched up in disgust and happiness for his two friends. Walking quickly outside, he sat himself in his car and sighed. Then he grinned widely.

“I’m awesome” he told himself, laughing slightly.

When Isaac and Scott finally got in the car, they were both flushed and panting heavily. Isaac grinned slightly at Stiles, face red and eyes blown with pleasure. Scott grinned widely at him, pulling Isaac closer to him and kissing him on the cheek.

“so, you guys are good?” stiles asked him.

“yeah, we are” Scott told him happily, kissing Isaac again. “I’m sorry for everything I did before. I was – just jealous” Scott told him, looking as ashamed as he felt. Stiles nodded.

“well I am angry at you, I won’t deny that. You accused me of being of a whore, and I’m meant to be your friend. You spent all your time ignoring me and now you apologise. I’m angry at you” stiles told him. Scott frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

“I get that, and I’m sorry Stiles. I will make it up to you” he vowed, looking pleadingly into Stiles’ eyes. stiles nodded, shooting a small smile at Scott who returned it with a 1000 kilowatt smile. Isaac pushed his head further into the crook of Scott’s neck, blushing when Scott looked down and grinned at him.

As stiles begun to drive, he whistled happily at the sight of the two werewolves in the back of his car.

“where are we going anyway?” Scott asked

“Deaton’s” he replied

“for what?”

“I might be a spark, or something. I need to test it” he told Scott. Scott leaned forward, eyes wide as he looked at stiles with interest.

“you might be a spark? How do you know?”

“my mum’s journals – she said she was a spark and thought I might be one”

“no way!” Scott laughed aloud, eyes wide with happiness. “this is great”

“not so much” Isaac commented. “stiles has been attracted to werewolves since he turned 17, maybe this isn’t such a good thing” he told Scott.

Scott stopped smiling, instantly saddened by the thought of it.

“we don’t know anything for sure” Stiles told him, looking forward as they pulled up into the parking lot behind the vets. “hopefully Deaton can help us”

Entering Deaton’s clinic, they found it quiet. Pressing the bell, he called out. Deaton entered from behind the back, smiling widely at the sight of them.

“boys, what can I do for you?” he asked.

“I need to test if I’m a spark” stiles told him instantly. The smile on Deaton’s face dimmed, becoming blank. He nodded, raising an eyebrow.

“what makes you think you might be a spark?”

“since I turned 17, I’ve been attracted to wolves. I read my mums diary and she said she was a spark, that _you knew_ ” he accused. Deaton nodded, opening the door and gesturing for the boys to follow him into the back room.

“yes. She didn’t want you to be endangered”

“endangered?” stiles laughed, “I’m mixed up with wolves. How could I be in more danger?” he asked incredously.

Deaton turned back to him with a serious look on his face. “you could. Trust me” he told him in a sombre tone. Stiles nodded.

“now sit down here. I’m going to give you different drinks, one will make you feel funny”

“and how will that let me know if I have a power?” stiles asked curiously.

“well, if you give a werewolf a line-up of different herbs. Wolfsbane will affect them” Deaton told him.

“so essentially, you’re poisoning me?” stiles asked. Deaton nodded, a small smile on his face.

“great” he sighed to himself, groaning as Deaton walked over to him with four jar. Each of them contained a thick liquid, and as Deaton took off the lid, smelled terrible. He handed the first to stiles, a thick green bubbly liquid.

Looking up cautiously at Isaac and Scott, both of them had twin looks of disgust on their face.

“okay, here I go” he stammered, picking up the jar. Grimacing at it, he shut his eyes and downed it in one go. Then abruptly coughed in disgust. The taste was indescribable, a mixture of foul and sweet flavours.

“how do you feel stiles?” Deaton asked him, peering closely into his face.

“like I drank something that came out of an animal’s ass” he coughed.

“then it didn’t affect you. The next one” he commanded.

Stiles picked up the next jar, it was more viscous than the last and darker too. Stiles grimaced once again, tilting his head back and pouring the liquid down his throat. Swallowing in one large gulp, he immediately gagged.

“no, not this one. It just makes me want to be ill” he told Deaton. Deaton grinned, handing stiles the next one.

Stiles lifted the glass up the light, looking in the jar. This time it was a purple liquid, with small darker colours in it. Preparing himself once again, he downed it in one go and – and let out a moan.

“it’s amazing” he groaned happily, eyes wide as he turned to Deaton. “this tastes good!” he exclaimed shocked.

Isaac and Scott stood there bewildered. “are you sure?” Isaac asked apprehensively, “because it smells horrible”

“no, it tastes like cookies – liquid cookies, with a hint of peanut butter “he said enthusiastically. Deaton laughed slightly, nodding to himself.

“well you definitely are a spark Stiles. Judging from the mixture, you are an elemental”

“what does that mean?”

“It means you have the power over nature. Fire, water, earth, wind but also- “he stopped, looking very serious for a moment.

“but what?” Scott asked.

“but also life and death. It is that very brink which lures you to supernatural creatures” Deaton informed him.

“you mean stiles can’t control it?” Scott blurted out.

“no. it has a purpose”

“and what is that purpose?”

“well stiles, if you are attracted to werewolves it means that your duty is to use your magic for them. It also means, if you are sexually attracted to them, that a wolf will one day be your mate”

“mate? Sorry, mate?” stiles stammered.

“yes. Mate” Deaton told him.

“how will I know who they are?” stiles asked him.

“I have said enough” Deaton informed him, face straight as he gestured for Stiles, Isaac and Scott to leave.

Walking out of the vet with mixed feelings, stiles was content – for once- to simply wallow in silence, preferring to think to himself. On auto-pilot he opened his car, got in and begun to drive over to Derek’s. he didn’t know why but he knew that he had to inform Derek of what he had learnt – that he was attracted to wolves. He knew that deep within him, there was a reason he had chosen those wolves. All werewolves – all rude and harsh on the exterior, but kind on the inside.

Ennis, Aiden, Ethan, Jackson- all similar to another growly wolf was in actuality, really sweet – Derek

Stiles knew it, without a doubt – he knew that Derek was the one he had wanted. Yeah, he really did like the wolves, all of them were great company and good at sex, but that’s all they were. Stiles wanted something more meaningful than simply sex – he wanted a true connection, and for some reason he felt that with Derek.

Even though he and Derek had never really spoken about their feelings, stiles believed it was mutual. Derek had shown that he was angry at Stiles for having sex with others, but stiles didn’t really care about that. So what? He was young, alive and wanted some fun. If he waited for Derek to come straight up to him and say “I like you stiles”, that most likely never would’ve happen – or maybe it would, if he had been willing to wait years. It was obvious that Derek hadn’t waited for him, stiles knew he was probably having one night stands with girls – and maybe guys too.

Pulling up to Derek’s loft, stiles shot a small smile at Isaac and Scott who both looked worried. However, stiles noticed that they were still holding each other’s hands as they walked up the stairs. Stiles was happy for them, he wanted them to be with each other. Pushing on Derek’s door, stiles found that it was already open.

“hello?” he asked around. The room was seemingly empty so Stiles launched himself at the sofa, letting out a sigh at the warm sofa he sunk in to.

“stiles” he heard. Looking up, he saw Derek standing in the entrance to the kitchen, dark eyes running over Stiles’ form.

“hey” stiles waved at him, shooting a small smile. Derek nodded back, lips twitching faintly – but he didn’t seem too happy, stiles thought with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Nodding at him again, stiles turned his head behind him. There, from the bedrooms, was Erica and Boyd.

Erica’s eyes flickered over to Isaac’s ecstatic smile, and then down to where his hands were intertwined with Scott’s.

“ooooh, what’s this?” she asked coyly, stepping forward into the light. Both boys blushed, looking at each other shyly. Scott’s grip on Isaac’s hand tightened, and he shuffled closer towards him.

“I’m with Isaac” he said proudly, shooting Isaac a quick smile.

“so you finally ditched the hunter for a wolf? Good choice” Boyd commented. Stiles was unable to tell if it was sarcasm or the truth, since his voice was always monotone.

“well” Scott said, eyes flickering to Derek and then to stiles. “I’ve liked him for a long time, but was too scared to tell him because I didn’t think I was good enough. But then, the thought of him being with someone else scared me even more. So I told him because – well because I didn’t want to lose him” he confessed. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath, eyes wandering over to Derek’s – Derek who was already looking at him with those unfathomable eyes. the silence in the room was overwhelmingly thick and unbearable, crushing stiles down like an invisible weight.

“that’s cute” Erica quipped, finally breaking the silence. “c’mon guys, you and Isaac can tell me and Boyd all about it” she commanded, strutting out of the door, flashing a glance at them so they followed. When they finally left, Isaac flashing a small smile, stiles realised he was left all alone.

“so…hi” he said again nervously.

“hi” Derek replied gruffly. Then silence reigned. Stiles tugged on his hoodie, and on his jeans, and on his sleeves – hoping something would happen. But it didn’t. so stiles grew annoyed at it.

“okay look” he broke the silence, standing up and walking over to Derek. Standing before him, looking into those beautiful eyes, he wanted to say everything.

“okay I like you. Really like you, but you know that anyway. I didn’t think you liked me so I tried to move on – it didn’t work. They’re all like you – rude and sweet and funny, but then they aren’t because they don’t know me like you do and I don’t want to be with them like that. Only you. Um. As in Ionlywanttobewithyou. For now, and forlikeallthetime. Sorry that’s a bit creepy. What’s creepier is the fact that I’m a spark who’s attracted to werewolves, but I think it’s mainly for you. And I want you to- “

“stop talking stiles” Derek commanded.

“but” stiles blinked.

“just stop” he commanded. Stiles stood before him, eyelashes fluttering nervously. Derek took a step forward, until he had completely eviscerated the space between them. Placing a rough palm on stiles face, he leaned down closely.

“I don’t like the fact that you’ve been with other guys – especially wolves. It – angers me. But, I like you stiles. I get that you’re young and want to have fun and maybe you’re not serious about me- “

“but I am!” stiles interrupted.

“let me finish stiles. You say you want me- “

“but I do!”

“okay fine, but let me finish Stiles. I like you, and so does my wolf – we want you to be ours. But that said, I’m six years older than you and- “

“-just stop talking!” stiles interrupted, yanking Derek down close to plant his lips firmly on Derek’s. For a few seconds there was no response, causing stiles to feel extremely hesitant about what he had done. Then a growl erupted from Derek’s chest, his arm wrapped around stiles, picked him up and spun him quickly, ending with stiles pushed against the wall. Stiles grinned, breaking the kiss to quickly kiss Derek on the nose. Then pushed his head forward again to feel and taste Derek – despite his rough beard, his lips were surprisingly soft. They kissed for a few more minutes, stiles falling entirely into a blissful peace that calmed his mind. When Derek finally pulled away, stiles let out a small whimper.

“stiles” Derek’s voice was ten times and deep and rougher as normal. Stiles mewled at that.

“yea-eah” stiles groaned out.

“what do you want?” he asked

“I want to be with you” he said, surprisingly nervous again. “I want us to be together, properly, for as long as you’ll have me” he muttered, face flushing as he looked down.

“stiles” Derek commanded, stiles looked up. “I’ll have you”

And stiles erupted into smiles, nuzzling his nose against Derek’s and going to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments pleaaaaaseee :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So the way this works is I write and you guys comment with any ideas you have/ things you want to happen!  
> Remember to kudos and comment!


End file.
